Lost Heir
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: Orochimaru wants revenge after he was supposed to be dead, he has his eyes on Sasuke or something better...his heir. M-Preg SasuNaru


Lost Heir

-

Prologue "My Child"

-

_**Drip...Drip...Drip...**_

Naruto could hear anything else; he could tell he was laying on a hard surface, maybe a stretcher of some kind. Why was he so cold? His breathing was shallow, he tried once more to open up his eyes, and he succeeds. He blinked up at a weird color orange, with black lines. He turned his head, nothing he really could make out. His first thought though was of Sasuke. Where was he?

He glanced down at his huge belly, he was about 9months pregnant, any day he was bout to give birth to his first child, his and Sasuke.

He tried thinking what happen before he got here, whatever here was. He closed his eyes to remember what he could.

He remembered one thing - and it sacred the living shit out of him - yellow snake like eyes staring his down.

_**Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...**_

The dripping sounds kept coming, Naruto eyes gazed over to an IV machine, a few bags hanged off the machine, he watched a clear liquid drops dripped, his eyes followed a clear tube attached to the vein in his arm. Naruto jerk his arms, but they were restrained by a two brown belt, his legs were also bond to the stretcher. He was afraid, the baby must had sense his mother fear and he began moving around.

"Naruto-kun." A hiss came. The sound maybe Naruto flinch, his breathing was getting uneven.

"You're suppose to be dead." His voice said weakly. He gulp as the older male came closer.

Orochimaru came into the light, his yellow eyes pieced his bright blue. A laugh erupt for his throat, "as if Sasuke-kun could kill me." His tongue came out, licking the corner of his mouth before bring it back into his mouth.

Naruto breath hitched, "you sick bastard, why am I here!" He struggle with his restrains.

A another laugh came as Naruto continued to struggle, "Revenge. I need a new body, and why not Sasuke-kun heir." Orochimaru was now beside the frighten blond.

"Fuck you! Stay away from my kid." Naruto hollowed. "Find a cow, it might improve your looks." Naruto spat out.

Kabuto came over with a scapula in his hand, the little medical instrument was perfect for cutting flesh - Naruto's flesh - Kabuto placed the scapula on a table, his hand searched for a small pair of sliver scissor, he did a couple of scissor motion in the air, his other hand pluck at Naruto's shirt, cutting the material, piece by piece it came off with ease.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Naruto kicked and screamed. Naruto tilted his head up, gasping for air, a poke to his stomach startled him, his jaw clenched.

Kabuto made the first cut going upwards. He worked and worked on Naruto, he cut open the sac that contains the baby.

It was moments later Kabuto pulling the limp infant out from it's mothers' womb. Coughing and spitting up liquid, the baby gasp for air, crying loudly for all to hear. Kabuto handed the new born over to Orochimaru, with the child in his hands he moved to the door.

Kabuto around the table, he saw Naruto crying, he grinned down at the pathetic blond. His tearful blue eyes raised to met his, tears were around his eyes, he tried blinking them awhile. Kabuto raised his hand, slapping Naruto across his temple, instantly he was knocked out cold.

-

Rain pouring down on him, he flinched upon the contact of rain hitting his bruised face. His scared face scrunched, water slid down his face, his mouth was ajar, he could taste water upon his tongue. He felt empty for some odd reason, his stomach felt weird. He opened his eyes, he blinked up at the night sky, branches seem to circle around him, he closed his eyes and wiggled his fingers, he moved his hand up his side and over his flat belly.

_What the hell?_

Naruto tried to sit up, the rain was beating down hard now. He looked at his shirtless skin, he mouth gape open at he stared at the now flat stomach with a huge gap that was stitched together, poorly. Orochimaru took his child, tears began to pour from his usually cheerful blue eyes. One hand covered his stomach and the other gripped his hair in agony.

Some _thing_ at the corner of his eye caught some _thing_ small and pale, with blood surround it's form. It was infact a small baby, a dead one.

Naruto choked at the sight, what happened? Wasn't Orochimaru supposed to have the baby? What did the fucker do to his child!

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 1 "His First Steps"

Author Notes- Short but it is a prologue...I won't continued if no one likes this story. I might redo this chapter...later. Make it longer and in details.


End file.
